Itu Aku
by sadakocwan
Summary: Tahu rasanya ditinggal pergi orang yang sudah seperti darahmu sendiri tanpa bertemu untuk terakhir kali? Aomine tau rasanya. Untuk pertama kali ia merasakan kehilangan. Dan percayalah, kehilangan seseorang dapat mengubahmu. [bukan angst. Aokaga.]. RnR? :'D


_Tokyo, 2006._

Aroma lezat dari dapur mengudara sampai ke ruang makan. Bocah berusia delapan tahun yang sedari tadi duduk manis menunggu untuk mencicipi masakan Mamanya langsung sumringah ketika Mamanya meletakkan piring berisi makanan yang ditunggu. Baru saja bocah itu ingin menyentuh piring, tangan Mamanya langsung mengatakan tidak. Mamanya bilang, ia hanya akan makan roti untuk pagi ini. Makanan dipiringpun di masukkan ke _lunch box_ sementara anaknya hanya bisa manyun sembari mengolesi rotinya dengan selai.

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, dan mama pergi untuk membukanya

"Taiga! Daiki sudah datang," teriaknya dari depan

Di luar, bocah berkulit tan yang sedang berbincang dengan Mama langsung mengalihkan matanya kepada Kagami yang sudah berada tepat di pintu. Bocah itu menyeringai. Melihat cengiran bocah itu, Kagami ikut mengeluarkan cengiran yang lebar. Mereka berpamitan dan segera lari, berlomba adu cepat sampai ke sekolah.

* * *

Hari semakin sore, namun dua bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam itu masih berkeliaran di lapangan basket, menggiring bola, mencoba mengambil dari tangan masing-masing, juga menembakkannya ke dalam ring. Di ujung, anak perempuan berambut pink sebaya dengan mereka duduk tenang memperhatikan keduanya. Kedua tangannya di tempelkan ke pinggir bibir—seperti toa. Ia meneriaki Aomine dan Kagami, namun tak di indahkan. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengambil dua botol minuman dan mendekati mereka ke lapangan.

"hey kalian—"

DUG!

Kalimatnya terputus ketika bola yang di lempar Kagami melayang mengenai keningnya. Kagami langsung menghampirinya, sementara Aomine menghampiri sambil terbahak.

Satsuki mengaduh, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kagami buru-buru mengelus-elus kening si surai merah muda itu dan terus meminta maaf. Namun Satsuki masih menangis.

"Satsuki! Cengeng banget sih kamu. Salah sendiri malah berdiri disitu," seru Aomine tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa, ia tidak terlalu suka melihat Kagami mengelus-elus kening Satsuki, walaupun mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dari bayi. Tangis Satsuki makin menjadi. Kagami otomatis melototi Aomine. Mata Aomine seakan mengatakan lho-aku-kan-belain-kamu.

"Dai-chan jahat!" ia meninju tangannya ke udara. Merekapun bertengkar.

Kagami menatap sedih kedua sahabatnya itu. Padahal, ini _hari terakhirnya_ ia bisa bertemu mereka. Ia harus mencari inisiatif agar hari terakhirnya menyenangkan, bukan seperti ini.

"kalian! Sudah dong, jangan bertengkar." Kagami memisahkan mereka berdua, yang langsun ber-'hmph' satu sama lain. Kagami menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan tawa.

"gini deh, karena tadi aku kalah lari dari Daiki, dan aku juga udah bikin dahi Satsu sakit… gimana kalau nanti main ke rumahku? Nanti ku minta mama untuk masak yang banyak buat kita!" ucapnya berapi-api.

Sepertinya, tawaran itu sukses. Kedua bocah itu langsung mengangguk dengan mata berbinar-binar. Masakan Mamanya Kagami? _No way_ mereka akan nolak! Sedetik itu juga, mereka baikan.

* * *

Aomine dan Kagami menghempaskan pantatnya ke ayunan. Menatap milyaran bintang yang bertarburan di pekatnya langit malam. Sangat di sayangkan, Satsuki pamit terlebih dulu karena Ibunya.

Dan kini, hanya ada mereka.

"langitnya…. Indah, ya," ucap Daiki sambil memegang rantai ayunan. Kagami mengangguk. Biasanya bintang tidak pernah sebanyak ini.

Diam.

"hey, Daiki..," Aomine menoleh.

"aku… akan pergi ke tempat yang jauuuuuuh sekali. Mungkin, sama jauhnya dengan bintang," Kagami menunduk.

Manik mata Aomine membulat.

"Taiga…. Kamu… mau mati…?" ucapnya panik. Kagami terbahak, mencubit pipi gembil Aomine.

"tentu aja enggak!"

"lalu?"

"aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Papaku dinas di sana,"

Walaupun keduanya gemar bermain basket, mereka tidak tahu dimana Amerika. Ah, mereka memang idiot.

Kagami di hujani pertanyaan bertubi-tubi oleh Aomine. Mulai dari yang normal, sampai yang aneh.

"jadi, kapan kamu akan kembali?" tanya Aomine, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu. Lalu mengambil kotak yang sudah berada disitu sedari tadi. Ia membukanya dan memberinya ke Aomine. Kenang-kenangan.

* * *

Bantal berhamburan di lantai. Barang-barang banyak yang tidak pada tempatnya.

"AAAAARRRRGH!" semuanya membiarkan Aomine melampiaskan amarahnya. Siapa yang tidak kesal? Kagami bilang, ia akan berangkat siang hari. Nyatanya, saat Aomine membuka mata, Ibunya memberi tahu bahwa Kagami sudah berangkat. Padahal baru pukul delapan. Dan ternyata, Satsuki bangun awal sehingga ia sempat bertemu Kagami di detik terakhir. Ia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Marah, kecewa.

Sebenarnya, Kagami tidak ada maksud berbohong. Hanya, Papanya mengubah jadwal secara mendadak. Mereka pergi subuh-subuh. Kagami tidak mau mengganggu tidur Aomine. Dengan berat hati, Kagami pamit kepada keluarga Aomine dan hanya titip salam.

Bocah tan itu menangis, membanting pajangan berbentuk basket pemberian Kagami ke kasur.

Sejak saat itu, Aomine berubah.

* * *

_Tokyo, 2014._

Belum lama ini, Kagami telah kembali ke Tokyo dan memilih SMA Seirin. Sebenarnya, Kagami berniat mencari Aomine dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama, namun tidak ada waktu. Rumah semasa kecilnya yang hanya beda beberapa rumah dengan Aominepun telah di jual tatkala orangtuanya tau bahwa akan _stay_ di Amrik untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi, ia sekarang hanya tinggal di apartemen minimalis sendirian.

"semuanya! Ayo kumpul!" seru Aida Riko, pelatih berdada rata Seirin.

Ternyata, Seirin akan mengadakan sparing bersama Touou Gakuen, sekolah yang basketnya top abis. Riko memberikan daftar nama para pemainnya.

Mata Kagami terbelalak.

_**Aomine** **Daiki.**_

_To Be Continued...?_

* * *

**halo, terimakasih sudah baca.**

**_tbh_, ini terinspirasi dari novel yang paling pertama ku baca (who cares?) x'D**

**maaf kalo gimana gitu**

**_last, mind to review? :'3_**


End file.
